Growly
by kawaii-Cherimu130
Summary: One day, Jessabelle over hears Jame's conversation with Growly, and is enraged at what he says about her. In a flash, she kicks the poor innocent Pokemon into a lake before them, making James choose between saving his friend, or letting him drowned.


** Growly**

By: Kawaii-Cherimu130

_ Dedicated to my dog, Killer, who has always_

_ been there for me, through thick and thin_

A/N: I took this story off of my old StarrybluMew account from a website known as The Pokemon Tower. During the time I wrote this, my passion for writing was just developing, and I was still learning about writing itself, so sorry that it's not as good as my other stories. Expect more stories from my StarrybluMew account soon--I just feel as if I should publish them on here is all.

* * *

The night wind blew it's gentle breathe sliently as the lush green leaves dangling from the trees swayed. The silver stars above sparkled in the night's coal dark sky as ripples stirred in the pond's vast waters, making the picture of the moon blurry.

A young boy with dark, lavander hair and emerald green eyes playfully picked up another grey stone and threw it at the water's surface. The stone skipped gracefully, causing even more ripples, until it sunk to the very bottom of the pond's murky depths. The boy was wearing a new black tuxedo, and pants.His fancy, black shoes were polished and matched perfectly with his outfit.

The boy looked over at his best friend, his beloved Growlite, with a bright smile on his face. The Growlite had orange fur that shinned like the sun in the hot savannah and stripes as black as midnight. Underneathe the orange fur, was a patch of snow white that blended in perfectly with the puffy clouds during daytime. His eyes were a beautiful brown, and his teeth were a sharp, dazzling white since the butler brushed his teeth every night.

The lavander haired boy turned to face the pond. He sat down on the grass and criss-crossed his legs. Then he patted the patch of grass next to him as a sign that his pal could come and sit beside him. "Growl! Growlite!" he ran over to James and sat down beside him, his eyes shinning with full obidience. The Puppy Pokemon happily barked as James ran his hand through his soft fur. "Growly," James began. "Do you think we'll ever be free?" Growly cocked his head from side to side and gave a strange glance at his master.

"You know, free from that witch, Jessabella."Growly barked happily. James turned around to look at the expression on Growly's face, when he heard a sudden yelp come from his best friend. Instead of Growly,James saw a foot in his face, right where Growly should have been. He looked up and saw her; Jessabelle. She had long, red hair that shinned like the sun and blue eyes as cold and icy as the hardest of snowstorms. She was wearing a white, frilly, dress that touched the ground and a white skirt to match. She was wearing fancy, black shoes that looked like they had just been neatly polished.

"That should teach you, you flithy mutt..." Jessabelle spat, her words full of hate and envy. "Now what were you saying about me, James dear?" Jessabelle said with a look of pure evil on her face. James gasped. "Jessabelle! Why did you kick Growly?!" James demanded. Jessabelle gave a sly, fake smile as she repiled "Why, I didn't want that dumb dog 'sittin in my favorite spot." Jessabelle pointed with a stubby finger at the patch of grass Growly had been sitting on. "Right next to you, James."

"Growly!" James shrieked as he saw spalshing and kicking in the pond before him.Growly's head kept dunking up and down under the water. Being a fire type, and still in the puppy stage, Growly didn't know how to swim. Jessabelle saw what she had caused and began to walk away slowly. Frantic, James dived into the pond. The water was icy cold, but that couldn't stop James from saving Growly. Nothing would. He would even give up his own life if it meant to save his friend.

Underneathe the water, it was to murky so James couldn't open his eyes. The sound of spalshing had finally stopped so James knew that he had to hurry if he wanted to save his best friend. He also knew that Growly was underwater somewhere, he just didn't know where. James opened up his eyes slowly, hoping that he could at least catch a glimpse of his beloved friend. Murky or not, he just had to save Growly. The water burned his eyes so he quickly shut them ._Dammit James, hurry up and save him!! _he thought to himself bitterly. Slowly opening up his right eye again, James saw a flash of orange ahead of him before quickly closing his eye due to the sharp burning sensation. Wasting no time, James reached outand yanked Growly up by the scruff of his neck.

James came crashing up out of the water, holding Growly in both arms. Quickly, he got on land and began doing CPR. James got on top of Growly's body and placed both of his hands gently on Growly's chest.Then, he began pushing down. " 1, 2, 3," he counted out loud before he put his mouth to Growly's. James huffed and puffed. Taking his arm and wiping away dog slobber, James began counting "1, 2, 3!" and began breathing in Growly's mouth again. James done this one more time. Nothing. Growly just laid there, on the ground, soaking wet. _What happens if Growly never wakes up? _he thought to himself frightfully. James looked down at Growly's body and a tear came to his eye. "Growly...no! No Growly!" James took his fist and slammed it hard on the ground. A hole the size of his fist was there now, engraved deep down, much like Jame's sorrow within himself.

Tears streamed down his face as he turned around to find Jessabelle, standing there behind him with a look of pure innocence plastered on her face. She had seen her beloved James dive into the murky depths of the water, and had stopped from walking away. She was too stunned for words, and stood there in shock. "You!" James screamed. "You did this!" Pointing a finger at Jessabelle, James turned around to face Growly and buried his face in Growly's soft fur. James wrapped his arms around Growly's wet body and cried, "Oh, Growly! Please...please don't leave me!" Jessabelle slowly, but carefully, walked up behind James and placed her hand on his shoulder as a sign of pure guilt. "I...I didn't mean to do it, James. I honestly didn't mean, to uh...you know." Jessabelle said. With his face still buried in Growly's wet fur, James shouted out, "Yes! Yes you did, you witch!" James cried even harder. "You kicked him in that pond!".

Suddenly, Growly started coughing. As he coughed, he spat out some of the pond's water. "Growly...?" James asked, hope rising in his chest like smoke from a flame as he raised his head up off of Growly. With a sweet smile, Growly licked James on the face. James giggled as Jessabelle walked away without saying a word. She felt to ashamed of almost killing Growly to even look James in the eyes. She walked away so suddenly that she didn't even notice Growly barking loudly behind her.

When Jessablle was out of sight, James pulled Growly into a tight hug and whispered into his ear "You'll always be my best friend, Growly.We'll be together forever. No one can stand between us. Not even that red-headed witch." He chuckled as he said those words. Growly looked at James, and gave him a little lick, one full of love and gratitude.

THE END

* * *

A/N: I know this wasn't all that great, and that the CPR part was really disgusting, but like I said, I was new to writing at the time of it's creation. Anyway, flame if you want, idc. :D


End file.
